The Hidden Warrior
by Kira Neami
Summary: Umi has watched and protected Destiny Islands for years. But in secret. When her little brother, Riku, is lost to the darkness and Kairi goes missing, she follows Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora just may learn that his friend knew more than she let on. Especially when some of these strange people know her. Follow Umi in her search for her friends and family.


**Yeah I have no reason for writing this other than I was bored. And I am really sorry for the lack in updates. I am really trying to think of stuff to write. But I started to play Kingdom Hearts thus leading up to this. And it's my birthday on Tuesday! So I absolutely had to update today as a present from me to you all! **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimers are the same as always. I own nothing but my made up person.**

**Onwards!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter: 1

"Umi!"

I was woken from my slumber by a small voice. Opening my crystal blue eyes, I was greeted by the sight of the evening sky. Shades of red and orange spread across the sky, creating a perfect sunset.

"Umi!"

I bolted up into a sitting position; snapping my head in the direction of the call. In the distance, I could see a small boy. Short silver hair covered his head as wide blue eyes looked at me.

Standing from my place, I dusted off my clothes and hair, ridding them of the white sand that covered our home. Looking back to the small boy, I could now see a look of panic on his face. This worried me as I took off running towards the child.

It took only a few seconds to reach him. Throwing my arms around him, I started to inspect his body for any injuries. "What's wrong Riku? What happened?" I was frantic. I hadn't seen him look like this in years.

He seemed to catch his breath as he lightly pushed me away. "I'm fine Umi!" his small voice broke through my thoughts as I studied him. "Sora and I found a person on the beach!" he shouted.

My eyes widened at his words. _'Another person?'_ Looking over to Riku, I could feel the fear start to build up.

Riku seemed impatient as he grabbed my hand and started running again. "Come on Umi! She needs help!"

'_So it's a girl.'_

We ran in the direction Riku had come from, passing the dock which held our boats. Once past that, we came upon the seaside shack. Pushing open the door, we ran up the stairs leading to the other side of the island. Emerging on the other side, I could see the zip line tower in front of us.

Without another thought, I jumped from the small ledge we stood on; landing on the ground. Turning around, I motioned for Riku to jump. "Hurry Riku! You said she needed help!"

He seemed to hesitate, shaking his head as he looked at me. I could understand it. Being a five year old and standing on something so high up?

Raising my arms, I reached out to the distressed boy. "I'll catch you," I promised with a smile, "I won't let you fall."

A wary look passed over his face before he asked, "Are you sure you won't let me fall?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm sure Riku." I reassured the five year old. "That's what big sisters do!" a toothy grin spread across my lips as I saw a smile appear on Riku's face.

With a firm nod, Riku jumped.

I fell to the ground from the sudden weight on my chest with a hard 'thud'. Looking down, all I saw was a mop of silver.

A small chuckle escaped my lips. "See?" Riku's bright blue eyes snapped in my direction. "I told you I wouldn't let you fall." I brought my hand up and gently ruffled his hair; effectively earning a giggle from him.

"Now get off me so we can get to Sora."

This seemed to peak his interest as he jumped off the ground. Looking back to me, he took my hand again before dragging me off again, "Come on! Come on!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

We only ran for a few more minutes until we spotted our spiky haired friend. Running to his side, I saw a small girl, around Sora and Riku's age, passed out on the sand.

"Sora!" said brunette turned to face us as Riku called to him. Wide stormy blue eyes gazed in our direction, a look of worry passed over his face as he looked from the unconscious girl to us.

"Umi, Riku!" he shouted from his place. "What do I do?!" he was frantic as he took in the form of the girl.

Once we reached his side, I kneeled down next to the unknown girl. I could make out her red hair covering her face. Reaching out a hand, I brushed her hair behind her ear.

Now that I could make out her face, I could see that she was a few years younger than me. Probably Sora and Riku's age from what I could see.

"Sora," I started, catching the brunettes attention, "Run and get some help." I looked back to see him nod his head; a look of determination on his face.

"Got it, Umi!" he turned from Riku and I as he ran towards the shack.

I looked back to Riku, who had taken to kneeling on the other side of the girl. "She'll be fine." I stated. Riku's bright blue eyes looked back at me with hope.

"You really think so?" his small voice came out in a whisper. I had to strain myself in order to hear him.

I reached out a hand and lightly poked my brother's nose, causing him to go cross eyed. I laughed at how funny he looked. "I know so." I answered his question with conviction.

Just then, we heard a small noise from the girl in front of us. I quickly moved to help her into a sitting position. "Don't strain yourself!" I pleaded when a coughing fit erupted from her. Her small body trembled from the fit. I looked up to Riku to see the worry in his eyes at the mysterious girl.

Once the fit had ended, she was able to bring her face up to look at my brother and I. Large blue eyes stared back up at me; small tears at the corner of said eyes. Suddenly, a hand came into view and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. Looking over, I saw Riku was the one. A small smile tugged at my lips at the worried expression on his young face.

Turning back to the girl I softly asked, "What's your name?" I inquired. Her eyes snapped to mine as she gave a small tilt of her head. "Where did you come from?" I continued.

She seemed to think over her answers as she furrowed her brows in thought. "I…" she started, "I don't remember…" small tears formed in her eyes as she answered. "I don't remember anything!" she screamed in hysterics.

Thinking quickly, I pulled the distressed girl into my arms; securing her in an embrace of safety. Running my hand through her hair, I whispered comforts to her. "It's okay. You don't have to remember." She looked up at me when I said this.

"Really?"

I gave a large smile to her, tightening my grip on her. "Yup! Wherever you came from, it doesn't matter. You can stay here with us!" I chirped with glee to the young child. "The people here are really nice! Oh," I paused in thought, "I guess we have to find you a family while you are here…"

I looked back to the girl, "Do you at least know your name?" I asked again. This time, a large smile appeared on her face.

She bobbed her head up and down as she answered me. "Yeah! My name's Kairi!"

"That's a pretty name!" yelled Riku, who just recovered from seeing her tears. A large smile was on his face, and shinning eyes filled with joy. "I'm Riku by the way, Kairi!" he pointed to himself as he said his name. Looking back to me, he continues, "That's my big sister, Umi! She's the best sister ever!" he exclaimed with glee. A laugh bubbled in his voice as he made his claim.

I blushed at my brother's claim. "I'm not that great Riku… I have to watch over you and Sora." I sheepishly answered. I looked back to the smiling redhead to continue my questions. "So…" I began awkwardly, "How old are you Kairi?" I asked, curious to her age. "I'm 8 and Riku is 4 with our friend Sora being 4 right now." I explained to her.

"Um… I'm four also… I think…" she answered with some difficulty.

Placing my hand on her head, I gave her a reassuring pat on the head. "Well then, when Sora returns with the others, we can all be together!" a happy look passed my face as I made this promise.

Tears form in her eyes once the words process in her head. "I… I would love that." With that the tears fell as she clung to my slightly larger body. Throwing her arms around my neck, I allowed the young child to cry on me.

It was that moment that Sora and some adults showed up. With the, was the mayor, Sora's mom, and mine and Riku's adopted parents. I was able to free my right arm and wave at them to signal where we were.

Looking back to the crying redhead, I whispered comforting words and I pulled her to her feet. "Come on, Riku. Mom and Dad are here with help." I called to my surprisingly silent brother. Tearing my eyes away from Kairi, I looked to Riku. He was staring and Kairi and I with a blank expression. "Riku?" I called. This seemed to snap him from whatever trance he was in as he snapped his eyes up to me.

"What is it Sister?" his innocent voice was filled with confusion with his head tilted to his right to show said emotion. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head at my brother. A smile came to my lips as I stretched a hand out to him. "No. Nothing is wrong, Little Brother." My smile widened at I looked to him. "Let's go home." I finished.

With a nod of his head, he grabbed my hand and came to stand beside me and a now calm Kairi. The three of us walked forward on the beach and towards the frantic adults.

"Kairi." I called the small girl. She snapped her gaze to meet mine. A look of confusion was clearly seen on her young face. I giggled at the small girl. I gave her a reassuring squeeze and did the same to Riku's hand that I held.

"Welcome to your new home, Destiny Islands."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed that. Again I apologize for the lack in chapters. I really am trying to come up with something! My brain just refuses to work with me! If you are still with me, I thank you SOOOO much! Well, I hope to try to come up with more content for you guys!**

**Until next time,**

**JA NE~~**


End file.
